Tales of Symphonia: Another Self Insert Story
by TerraCombatir
Summary: A self Insert, Four kids get sucked into a story they know well-but they're seperated. Rated T just in case.
1. Iselia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, If I did, I'd be rich and I'd...where was I going with this again?**

I yawned, I must've crashed while me, my brother Channey, my cousin Laura, and Channey's best friend Jonathan were playing Tales of Symphonia, Though I didn't remember falling asleep.

Opening my eyes, I realized that I wasn't in the game room anymore, Channey's favorite armchair was replaced by…Iselia?

No. That couldn't be right, could it?

I sat up. Dreams weren't usually this vivid.

In my confusion, I grabbed a handful of my somewhat long almost-Colette-length hair, It was the same dark brown it always had been, but even wavier then normal. I noticed that my bangs were out of the clip I'd hastily pinned them back with, and strayed to the side in a way they'd never agree to in real life.

So this was definitely a dream, right?

A textbook came out of nowhere and hit me smack on the head.

_Okay, now I'm seriously having doubts about this dream thing._

"Ouch." I grumbled, _Oh cool, I can talk too._

Cool?

"Hey! Are you okay?" A voice called as I finally stumbled to my feet.

My eyes found the owner of said voice and I almost had a heart attack.

Widened eyes scanned silver hair and pale, but bright blue eyes.

I was talking to Genis Sage.

Shock.

"…Um, yeah, sorry." I managed lamely, unsure what to make of my surroundings, let alone the fact that a character from one of my favorite video games was standing in front of me, talking to me even.

I mean, I'd had dreams involving Tales characters before, but this was different, and I had my doubts that it even _was _a dream.

…So did that make me crazy?

"Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"I'm…Jasmine." I replied, "And I'm… not from around here."

"Oh. I'm Genis. Sorry about that- it's my friend's book."

I examined the book before handing it back to him. A history textbook, titled with capital lettered HISTORY.

Two other people-Colette and Lloyd! Walked up to us, I shrugged off some more shock.

"Sorry-that was my textbook." Lloyd said.

"It's okay. I think I needed that anyway." I said honestly.

_Why did I just say that?_

"So who are you, anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm Jasmine." I repeated. Could I be any less interesting?

"I'm Lloyd, and this is Colette."

"Nice to meet you." Colette said as friendly as possible.

"You too." I said while taking notice of the fact that Lloyd's swords were wooden and Colette wasn't wearing a cruxis crystal. Evidence that the regeneration journey, for whatever reason, hadn't started yet. Wierd.

_Raine Sage _walked toward us. "You're going to be late." She scolded. For school, I guessed. Then when she noticed me, she asked who I was.

To my relief, Genis supplied my name for me, and Raine questioned why I wasn't in school.

I told her I wasn't from the area, and she accepted it, walked away, and took her three pupils with her.

Not really. Ten minutes later I found myself sitting in a desk beside Colette listening to a lecture about the ancient Kharlan war. I "found out" that Colette was the chosen, and that the oracle was coming in two days.

Lloyd also pointed out the arrowless bow I had strapped to my back and showed me his wooden blades. (Which resulted in a lecture from Raine).

Absentmindedly, I pulled out the wallet that had been in the pocket of my cargo pants, There were no bills or coins in it anymore, but there was 700 gald in it! It wasn't much, but it was enough to stay at an Inn for a few days. My cell phone wasn't there, but then again, I hadn't expected it tobe.

Would I really be spending the night here?

If so, then my family and friends were probably in a whole other world…or reality, and that was a scary thought. I pushed it from my mind, best as I could. This was a dream, wasn't it?

But I was far from believing that excuse by now.

Whether I believed it or not, I was in Symphonia.


	2. Denial or Acceptance?

**I'm not really sure if Iselia has an Inn, (Why would it need one anyway if you can rest at Dirk's?) But just pretend it does anyway.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.  
**

* * *

Ouch. My head hurt. What happened? I was playing Tales of Symphonia with Jasmine, Laura and Jon,right?

Groaning, I got up, and took a look at my surroundings. It took me awhile to recognize it, but I managed, seeing as I've passed Tales of Symphonia over 9 times.

_Wait, am I really in…?  
_  
"This is a gift for him!" A girl in the distance said excitedly. She was holding a sword and talking to another girl beside her.

Who the heck gives swords as presents?

"What, a sword? I hear he's got dozens. I've seen him hold one too." The other girl bragged.

I was beginning to get an idea of who they were talking about. "hmm…maybe I'll just leave it on his doorstep…I'll come up with something better." For some strange, unknown reason. I followed them, I was right about who that gift was for.

The girl left it there and walked away. I knew this game. He wasn't going to miss the sword. And I would probably need it…If I could figure out how to use it. I grabbed the sword and ran off.

* * *

So this is it.

This is actually happening.

I'd paid the fee for one night at an inn, and now I was in the small and simple inn room.

After school, Raine had wanted to know how long I would be in the area, and where I was staying.

Crap.

If I said nothing, they'd know that I was more or less homeless. (Not a pleasant thought) So I told them I was staying at the Inn. Iselia being as small as it was, they didn't need to ask what Inn, and technically it wasn't even a lie. As for how long I'd be in the village, I made another weak excuse.

"I'm not exactly sure, I'm only here until my family moves, until then, I'm staying with my… uncle."

"So until then, you should enroll here, you must see to your studies."

"Ah…right! I guess I'll…see you tomorrow, then. Thanks for everything-bye!"  
_  
Yeah, that didn't look like I had anything to hide.  
_  
I'd been sitting on the plain white bed for more minutes then I could guess. Just staring. Out the window, at the door, barely seeing any of it.  
_  
_I was in another world.

No matter how much I loved Symphonia, no matter how much I'd fantasized seeing it before, I hadn't wanted this.

Hadn't I wanted adventure before? I didn't remember. This wasn't adventure, this was me going from living in earth, living my life, to being homeless and friendless in Iselia.

I'd never be Lloyd and company's friends, I wasn't interesting enough. And even if I was, they'd be going on the regeneration journey in two days, and I couldn't think of any reason why I should go, and at the moment, I wasn't sure I _wanted _to go.

I didn't.

Well, if I had to stay here…wouldn't going to Tethe'alla be a smarter choice? Somebody might know _something _about earth.

No. I'd probably wake up my own bed tomorrow. None of that was going to happen anyway.

I finally realized that tears, not many, but a few, had been falling. I brushed them away angrily. I didn't want to cry.

I couldn't stay in this room. Not now. It would probably just make me cry more. I wanted a distraction, no, I probably needed it. I waked, even though I probably wanted to run, out the door and out of the inn, what else was there to do but walk?

Well, I almost made it out of the Inn.

"Oh!"

I bumped straight into Colette-and both of us being complete klutzes, we both fell backward. She landed on the grass and I landed on the Inn's stairs.

"Oh no, are you alright? Are you hurt?" The blonde angel-to-be asked quickly.

"I'm fine. Don't apologize, it's my fault anyway, but why are you here?" I noticed Genis and Lloyd behind her, looking as if they weren't surprised an act of clumsiness had happened here. But of course they weren't.

"Oh. We were all going to have dinner at Lloyd's. Raine talked to Dirk and told us we should invite you." Colette said cheerily.

"Think of it as welcoming you to Iselia." Lloyd added.

"So will you come?" Genis finished.

"Oh wow, you guys didn't have to do that. Are you sure?"

"Of course! We invited you didn't we?" Lloyd insisted.

I smiled. Distraction found. And who wouldn't want to hang out with Tales characters?

"Okay then. I'd love to go as long as you'll have me."


	3. Ice Fang

**Disclaimer!  
**

* * *

I was tired. I hadn't gotten much of any sleep at all last night, and reality had hit me like a brick when I actually did wake up. I couldn't deny it now. I'd spent an entire day here. The fact that I had to admit it made me want to throw everything in sight, trash the room I was staying in, the room, that made me realize this wasn't a dream, but I couldn't show it in school, and wither I liked it or not, I had to go. Lloyd and the others might catch on otherwise.

Today was the day of the oracle. I nearly feel asleep seven times in Raine's lecture that I knew too well. And then…

Once upon a time there existed a giant tree that was the source of all mana.

I remember the first time I heard this I thought nothing of the voice talking about some tree and a goddess.

A war however, caused this tree to wither away, and a heroes life was sacrificed to take it's place.

I continued listening to Kratos' (Story?), unaware of anything else until…

"Ocean!" Colette whispered. Raine seemed to have noticed that my head was on my desk. Whatever, I could probably answer a question if she asked me one…If I could forget what Mithos really was like.

But Raine turned her attention to Lloyd. "I…I knew that. I…I just forgot." _Riiight._

As Raine started to talk about the day of Prophecy, the oracle came. Sure, I'd been expecting the bright light-but I hadn't really prepared myself for it.

"What was that?"

"That's…"

"It would seem that the time for the oracle has come. I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone stay here and study on your own, understood?"

Interesting teaching technique Raine.

I always wondered if the school got a new teacher when Raine left to protect Colette.

"Colette and Jasmine, want to come along too?"_ I have got to stop spacing out._

"…Huh? Um, Okay."

"Sure!"

"Okay then! Lets go to the temple!"

* * *

Literally, right after we left the school, Frank came walking toward us. _Of course._ I told myself. _That's what happens in the game._

"Where is everyone?" Colette asked. Now that she mentioned it, there really wasn't anyone around. The "Desians" which were really the Renegades, had invaded. I sighed. It was gonna be really hard not to use what I knew here.

"Where's grandmother?" Colette demanded.

"She's at the temple. The priests are with her, she'll be fine." What actually made Frank think that those Priests were good protection from the Desians?

"You three should go home." Frank instructed.

"I'm worried about Colette going by herself, I'll go with her." Lloyd replied.

"Me too." Genis and I both said.

"I'll be at the house, come back if anything happens." Frank said, and left.

Oh great.

The Zombie-thing was coming up next, and I had no idea what I was supposed to do to _fight _it, But if Lloyd managed with wooden swords in the game, I wasn't too concerned. Just as long as I didn't kill myself with the bow and arrows…which I had decided to try after recalling a handful of archery classes in school.

Yup. Here it came. "Why are there-" Genis started, but Colette answered.

"It must be part of the ritual."

"Let's get this thing!"

Somehow, I knew I had one arte. Don't ask me how. It was Strange.

Ice Fang. I remembered it from Tales of the world: Radiant Mythology, Chester had it.

I took the bow and an arrow out with intuition I didn't know I had.

Attempting to Get used to the bow, I yelled "Ice Fang!"

Cool.

The Icy arrow hit the Zombie's side, which wasn't exactly where I had aimed, but whatever, It was a good thing the Zombie was slow.

"Ice fang!"

"Fire Ball!"

Colette and Lloyd handled the rest, they dealt the finishing blows, and it was over. _Thankfully…maybe I should get an expsphere, if even just for basic self defense, I'll probably have to kill monsters for money._

Bad Jasmine. Stop thinking. Thinking is bad.

The Ghost and second Zombie came.

"Magic attacks work best on the Ghost-because it's a non physical monster! Lloyd, you focus on the Zombie!" Genis called.

"Right!" we all said it, even though he really only directed the sentence at Lloyd.

I started directing "Ice Fang" at both the Zombie and Ghost whenever Lloyd and Colette weren't too close. I didn't want to hurt them, and I wasn't exactly used to the bow yet, I got as close as possible to the monsters.

"Ice Fang!" Nothing.

Ice Fang!" Still Nothing.

I was out of TP. I started shooting arrows at the Zombie, but luckily I didn't have to do that too long, Genis finished the Ghost with Fire Ball, and Lloyd dealt the final blow with Demon Fang to the Zombie.  
_  
But…If I end up killing monsters…won't I eventually have to kill a person?_

Stop thinking.

We saw a few monsters on the way to the temple, but we crept past them, Lloyd murmuring the best ways to walk if you wanted to avoid contact with monsters.

When we got to the temple, the spiraling light at the top of the temple was still there.

"Whoa that light really is coming from the temple!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Colette's going to become the chosen of regeneration." Genis added. _Well duh._

It's really really bright!" Colette exclaimed.

"Colette, you'll become the chosen who'll save the world, right? Your going to be like the hero Mithos! So maybe you should act a little more chosen-like." Lloyd advised.

Then one of the priests…(or pastors, or whatever) came walking down the stairs, I was suddenly sympathetic when I realized he was gravely injured. He limped down the stairs, clutching his chest as if every move hurt. When he got to the bottom, he collapsed.

"Pastor!"

"Hey, are you all right?"

"Oh my g-"  
_  
He's actually dying!_ I actually wanted to cry for a character I'd never know the name of.

"The Desians broke the non-aggression treaty and attacked the temple…Chosen One…quickly…the oracle…"

"I know." Colette said softly.

"Please…Be careful…I regret that I will not…be able to pro…tect…the…cho…sen." The Pastor collapsed.

"Pastor. Hang on!" Colette told him.

"It's no good. He's…gone." Lloyd said quietly.

"Oh man…" I whispered.

Colette stood up. "I'm going."

"Colette! There are Desians in there!" Genis warned.

"Yes…but I have to go. I'm the Chosen."

"Then we'll go with you." I said without thinking.

When we managed to get to the top, Phaidra was there, with the Renegades.

"Run. Colette!" Phaidra called. _It would be so awesome if Botta wasn't our enemy right now. _I thought.

"Lord Botta, there she is!"

"Chosen One. Your life is mine!" I really like Botta's voice.

"I won't let you Desians get away with anything!" Lloyd yelled, taking out his *cough* wooden blades.

I wonder how different the story will be if-right now, I yell out and explain that they're renegades…

"Desians?" One of the unnamed renegades laughed.

"What's so funny?" Genis demands.

"Well then, die at the hands of the Desians you so hate. Get them!"

This is going to be fun…or the complete opposite.


	4. Kratos teams up with the skittle queen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, but Laura owns Kratos**

**Laura: Yes, exactly right**

**Me...In her dreams**

**Laura: *Glares*  
**

* * *

A couple of dead Desians…no, Renegades, right? Lay spread out on the ground.

"Laura." That was the hotness of a voice that is Kratos Aurion. My husband.

"Yeah?"

"It would be best if you took one of those Desian's exspheres. They won't need them anymore, but you will."

I stole both of their exspheres, I could sell one of them…or something.

I equipped it instantly.

"I see you really do know how to use that." He was talking about both the sword and the exsphere.

"Of course. I told you I was a mercenary."

"And I'll admit that for someone young and without an exsphere, you handled yourself well."

The sword I had stolen was perfect, with jagged edges, made for combat. Kratos took care of the killing, I didn't complain, I got to watch him  
in all his hotness.

We were silent the rest of the way, I didn't care, I was thinking devious thoughts about Kratos. Well, that and Skittles.

* * *

Fighting the two "Desians" involved Lloyd and Colette attacking, Genis casting Fire Ball away from the enemies, and me attempting to get behind them and use Ice Fang. The Renegades retreated, and sent in that big Ogre-looking dude. I already had a few cuts from the dude with the whip, and they hurt. And this guy wasn't gonna go away until Kratos came.

"…This guy's strong!" Genis admitted

"Man, this guy is really tough!" Lloyd said, glancing up at the Ogre.

Og-fine, Vidarr, was about to hit Lloyd, when Kratos sent him backwards with a thrust of his sword. He made it look so easy. I raised my eyebrows, impressed.

"Sis?" Laura questioned.

"Jasmine? You have a sister?" Colette questioned.

Laura laughed. "No, that's Laura-my cousin, we call each other sisters." I said laughing with her.

Lloyd looked over at Kratos "Who are you?"

"Get out of the way."

Kratos finished Vidarr off easily, we were there too, but Kratos is Kratos, and he probably didn't need us there.

"Amazing!" Colette breathed.

"This guy's incredibly strong!" Genis added.

"…Y…yeah, I…I suppose so…" Lloyd mumbled.

"Is everyone all right? Hmm…no one seems to be hurt." Kratos ignored Lloyd's remark.

"Is that an exsphere?" Lloyd asked, wide eyed.

"How can I ever thank you for saving the chosen?" Phaidra asked Kratos.

"…I see. So this girl is the next chosen."

"That's right! I have to go accept the oracle!" Colette remembered. "Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trail now."

"What trail?" Lloyd asked.

"The monsters, I assume, an evil presence radiates from inside this chapel." Kratos answered.

"Yes. The Chosen is to receive judgment from heaven."

"I'll take on the job of protecting Colette." Lloyd stated.

"Lloyd? …I would be uneasy with just you."

"Your name is Lloyd?"

"Yeah. But who are you to ask for my name?"

"…I am Kratos, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the Chosen." Kratos finally answered one of Lloyd's questions. I caught Laura staring at him. _Oh right! Laura has a Kratos obsession. _

"I have little choice, Please be of service."

"W…wait! I'm going too!"

"Lloyd. You'll only get in the way. Be a good boy and wait here." I tried not to laugh, and noticed Laura was trying hard not to laugh too.

"What did you say?"

"Did I not make myself clear? You're a burden. Go home."

"Um…Mr. Kratos? Would it be okay to take Lloyd along too? Please. I get nervous when Lloyd's not around."

In the background, Laura hid a gaging motion.

"…Do as you wish." Kratos muttered.

"Let's go!" Lloyd looked at all of us.

"This isn't a field trip you know." Kratos called.

Colette, Lloyd, and Genis followed him out the door, we weren't far behind.  
"You haven't said anything about Kratos yet." I told her, amazed.

"You sure you want me to?"

"No, but shoot."

"Some day, our kid will be named Mabon! Or Akiko!" Laura started, determined to make me raise an eyebrow, or look at her wide-eyed.

It worked. We laughed. "He was talking to us!" Laura hissed.

Laura's not in the least girly, but like I said, she has a Kratos obsession.

We caught up with the others. "You're Jasmine's cousin?" Colette asked friendlily.

"Yeah." I answered for her.

"I'm Lloyd, this is Colette and Genis." Lloyd introduced.

* * *

**Laura: Ahem, despite the disclaimer...Kratos will be mine...someday.**


	5. Remiel and warp panels

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Tales of Symphonia, that would be Namco.  
**

* * *

"Laura! You have an exsphere too?" Lloyd asked, noticing it on her hand. Laura nodded.

"Oh. That reminds me, here, sis take this." She handed me an exsphere and key crest.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked, amazed.

"I took it off a Desian."

"Nice."

The exsphere would make things easier from this point on, even if it was made from human life…

So this is what the inside of the temple is like…" Lloyd trailed off.

"I sense the presence of monsters. Don't let your guard down." Kratos said, and then gave Lloyd the Training Manual, which I'm pretty sure he never opened.

As we were walking through the temple, I turned to Laura. "Random question. Do you have any artes?"

"Yup. Demon fang and Sonic thrust. Do you have any?"

I nodded, "Ice Fang."

"Wow!" Lloyd ran ahead of us.

"That's the Sorcerer's Ring." Colette explained.

"I've heard about that. It can spit out fire ice, and even shrink." I said, getting a stare from Laura, who played along. "Yeah, you're supposed to be able to change it somehow."

"We should be able to deal with most traps and obstacles with this." Kratos said.

Lloyd was already shooting flames. "He's almost as easily amused as you." I joked to Laura.

Lloyd shot a flame into the seal, the door opened. I was amazed.

"Oh. Is this all the Sorcerer's Ring does?"

"You get bored so easily." Genis said.

"Cool! A warp panel!" More stares. Warp panels are _normal_ here? Oh right. They are.

"She's really into magitechnology." Laura covered.

They seemed to accept that, and we walked (into? Through? I'm going to go with into) into the warp panel. (Yay!)

"This appears to be the top floor." Kratos pointed out the obvious.

"Yes. That's the altar." Colette confirmed.

"So that shining thing must be the Cruxis Crystal." Lloyd said, staring at it.

"That's right. They say I was born with that in my hand."

"Look at that light!" Genis exclaimed randomly.

Blah. Remiel. I hate Remiel. He's annoying. He's-

"Wh…what is that?" I managed not to laugh at Lloyd calling Remiel "that".

"An angel, I would assume." Kratos was really good at pretending he had no idea what was going on.

"So is that Colette's real father?" Genis asked no one in particular.

"I am Remiel. I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen.

"On her journey to heaven"…way to make it clear for Colette that this journey is going to kill her. I gulped when I remembered that Colette's death was exactly what this journey's point was. And Remiel was also going to pose as Colette's father…

"The time has come to awaken the goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world."

"Awaken the Goddess Martel…It's just like the legend Raine told us about." Genis stated.

_Obviously. _I thought slowly, mimicking Severus Snape in a certain part of The Order of the Phoenix.

The Cruxis Crystal floated over to where Colette was. In a bright flash, Colette was wearing it like a necklace. It looked ominous with Remiel standing, er-floating there.

"From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant."

"So that's the Tower of Salvation!" Lloyd exclaimed. I stared breathless at the biggest tower ever. Just looking at it gave me adrenaline.  
"Now the world will be saved!" Genis added.

"Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb it's stairs to heaven in distant lands."  
"I humbly accept this task." Colette really was ready to sacrifice herself for the world, and that was just…wow.

"Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

"Thank you. I swear on my life I will regenerate the world."

'First head south, to the Seal of Fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land."

"Yes, Lord Remiel. Uh, wait! Please wait!" Colette called after him as he started to float back into the ceiling. Remiel stopped in mid float.

"I have a question I wish to ask of you. Are you really my fa-"

"First head to the Seal of Fire. Understood? My beloved daughter, Colette."

"F…father!…So you really are my true father."

"We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter."

Remiel turned into a pile of feathers and was never seen again…Sadly he disappeared, but didn't turn into a pile of feathers, which he should have.

"You've received the oracle. Then let us leave now, Chosen." Kratos said to Colette, then said.

"…Oh, yes."

"Uh, thank you. Please stop by at my house later." Colette followed Kratos into the warp panel.

"Are you coming?" Laura asked me. Figures she already had Kratos accepting her.

"Nah, I'll meet up with you later."

"Otays."

The rumor was true." Genis thought aloud.

"What rumor?"

"That Colette is the daughter of an angel and is not related to her current father."

"Even if you're not related by blood, family is family…At least, that's what I think." Lloyd said.

"I agree." I murmered, barely aware I was talking.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it."

* * *

"Oh no." I said quietly, stopping in mid-step.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Raine's here."

Raine was right in front of us, I remembered what happened when she caught Lloyd and Genis, it had been funny back then, but I didn't really feel like living it.

"MARVELOUS!"

"Let's sneak up those stairs until she leaves." Genis suggested. I just barely managed to sneak up the left staircase, but Raine turned and saw Lloyd.

So I snickered a bit in hiding.


	6. The Meltokio Sewers

_ **Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, and probably never will.**_

* * *

_I really should've thought this through more._

"Stop right there!"

Part of me was thinking _This is so freaking awesome! _And the other was wondering what the hell I'd gotten myself into.  
Two papal Knights were chasing me, for stealing the Chosen's property. The sun was setting by now, and I was hoping I could lose them if It got dark. I had the advantage of knowing Zelos' secret passage through the sewers.

A familiar face…  
_  
Wait a minute-was that Jon?  
_  
I turned around and thinking fast I took the sword out and hit one of the papal knights in the head with the blade and ran off to who I thought was Jon. That wasn't too bad for my first time using a sword I thought to myself.

"Hey Jon!" It _was _him. He didn't say anything-Jon was a person of few words, but he looked confused.

"What's up? Feel like running?"

"What did you do?" He demanded. I didn't answer, the two knights were catching up, we both ran.

We ran past the item shop and where the exit to the Meltokio sewers was.

"Jon, remember this?"

Jon climbed down first, and I followed him. Closing the door.

"Start turning the Valve!" I practically shouted.

He did, and I started helping him.

"Well, what do we have here?"

We both stopped. And starred at Zelos Wilder.

Jon started laughing. I started laughing.

"I've officially gone crazy." I said between laughter.

"You-? That's impossible."

"Just how do you two know about this place?" Zelos demanded.

The sounds of the papal knights coming closer snapped us out of our madness. We tried to finish what we'd started.

"Wait." I panted. "Hear us out."

The papal knights broke through.

"Scoundrels! Stay right where you are!"

"Hang on there. These two are with me."

"But Chosen-"

"I'll deal with them. Take your leave."

I started talking, but Zelos cut me off.

"Follow me. And Don't try to run away."

"We won't." I assured him. Earning me a confused/amused look from Jon.

When we got to the mansion, Zelos sat on the couch, arms crossed, and start asking questions.

"Okay. First I'll introduce myself" He started, confidence showing "I'm-"

"Wait, I know who you are. You're Zelos Wilder-the chosen of Tethealla, you usually walk around the city with 5 or more hunnies, this is your mansion, you fight with one sword, and like most Tethe'allans, you hate half elves, what am I forgetting?"

His eyes widened a bit. "You…sure know a lot about me. One of my many adoring fans?"

I shrugged. "More or less."

"Alright, But how did you two know about the exit through the sewers, I'm pretty sure that I'm one of few people who do know about it-and I know Meltokio like the back of my hand."

I shrugged again. "A lucky guess? My sister mentioned something about an exit through the sewers once. I thought she was kidding-but that was definitely an exit through the sewers."

He nodded. "Your sister? Who is she? Is she in the city?"

Realization that I had no idea where Jasmine was settled in.

"Ah…I don't know , I have no idea where she is."

He lowered his eyebrows. "Your sister is missing?"

"I wonder if she's in Tethe'alla or Sylvarant…" I thought aloud, convincing myself it was one or the other.

"Sylvarant! How do you know about Sylvarant?"  
_  
Did I say that out loud?  
_  
"…We got information from a friend."

Zelos stood up. "Well…. I don't have time to ask you guys any more questions, but I might have a few to ask you tomorrow. Sebastian. Prepare a room for these two, I have business with them tomorrow."

"Yes. Master Zelos." The butler answered as Zelos left.

"Yes follow me- Masters-"

"Channey."

"Jonathan."

"Masters Channey and Jonathan."  
There was one thing on my mind as we followed Sebastian to our rooms-in Zelos's mansion, which we'd be staying in, even if it was only tonight.  
_  
This is so Awesome!  
_


	7. Kratos is taller

**Disclaimer!  
**

* * *

So Colette's actually going to leave the village…" Genis said, neither me or Lloyd said anything. We were probably both plotting on how to join them.

"There's Colette's house." I mumbled when it came into view, just for something to break the silence.

"I've had slight training in self defense, and street fighting, I've been a mercenary for over a year and I'm sure I can manage with this." Laura held out the sword.

"I admit you weren't horrible back at the chapel…' Kratos trailed off. "But this journey is unsafe, you'd be better off in the village."

"Jasmine has an exsphere, as do I, which proves we aren't ordinary citizens. We should be traveling, anyway, and I'm 18, So you can consider me an adult." She paused. "On second thought don't, just think of me as a person, Kratos dear."

"Fine, do what you want."

"Then we shall entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos, Raine, Laura, and Jasmine."

Yay!

I was spared from having to try to convince Kratos to let me join, but I wasn't sure how good of protection I would be  
"Thank you so much for your help earlier!" Colette noticed us in the doorway.

"Yes, Thank you." Phaidra echoed.

"Say, were you talking about the world regeneration journey just now?" Lloyd questioned.

"Yes."

"Wow! I wanna go too! I wanna see Colette regenerate the world!"

"If Raine is going, I want to go too." Genis stated.

"No. You'll get in the way."

"I think they'd be assets." I tried.

"I'm having my doubts about taking you, don't push it." I shut up.

"Wh…what?"

"The battles at the chapel were nothing compared to the journey that awaits us. Children need to stay home." _I should leave before he changes his mind… _

"Kratos is absolutely right." Shut up Mayor. you're on the same list as Remiel.

"Now then, we still have things to discuss. You two should go home.

"I blinked, "I'm included in this?"

"You _are _going, aren't you?" Facepalm.

I hate you Mayor.

"I can fill you in later, if you'd like." Laura offered as Lloyd and Genis left. "Nah, I'll stay. But first, I wanna tell you something."

"okay."She followed me outside.

"The meeting sounds boring and incredibly not you like, you're only staying cause of Kratos, aren't you?"

"Yes. That and to convince him to take us."

"Alright, just had to make sure you were sane."

Colette ran out.

"Please wait!" She tripped, a sign of her clumsiness…Okay, I'm not one to talk, I trip on air quite frequently.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not like it's your fault." Lloyd answered.

"Oh yeah…I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah. Happy birthday Colette! I baked you some cookies, if I knew you'd be leaving tomorrow I would've made something a little more special but…"

"No no, I love your cookies! Thank you very much!"

"You never told me today was your birthday!" I should have remembered, true…Blame Remiel and the mayor for being in the storyline.

Colette apologized.

"Happy Birthday!"

"So what about you Lloyd? You promised to make her a necklace right?"

"…uhhh…heh…"

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Uh, It's…It's almost done. Uh, I'll give it to you…tomorrow, before you leave. I swear!"

"Really? I'm so happy! As soon as I find out when we're leaving, I'll go to your house to let you know."

"isn't it going to be dangerous?"

"I'm the Chosen remember? I'll be fine, see you later then." Colette was a really good liar, she had to be a little scared, but you couldn't even tell.

"…Liar."

"If I start on it now, I'll finish it in time."

"Oh really? Well, whatever. By the way, you're going home now right? Can I go part of the way with you?"

"Sure, but where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to visit someone."

"O-Okay then."

"We'll come along with…Colette later." Laura stated.

"S-see you later." I hated myself for stumbling on my words.

* * *

After the meeting, Laura told me a little about how she'd met Kratos.

She'd met him earlier that day, taken a sword off a wannabe thief, scared him by knowing his name and convinced him that she was a mercenary, all while getting an exsphere and making it seem like she'd had one in the past.

I had to hand it to her, it was brilliant.

Now that the meeting was over, everyone came with Colette to Lloyd's house.

"You don't have to hit me!" Lloyd came running out the door.

"Oh…let me guess…you heard that just now?" Colette, Raine, Kratos, Genis, Laura and me were standing there, exactly like the game.

"I'm sorry, because of me, you…"

"It's okay. It's not your fault.

" "…Lloyd, you should go speak to Colette." Raine said, even though Colette was right in front of her. "We'll wait here."

"Okay."

"Lloyd, let's go up to the terrace."

"Sure."

"Whose gravestone is this?" Kratos asked, Laura had walked up to him.

"…Lloyd's mum's."

"Anna…hmm."

I was stargazing, real or not, these stars were amazing.

Genis and Raine pointed out the constellations, I tried to memorize them, but most of them still seemed like mesmerizing clusters of dots. My long brown hair was starting to annoy me, both me and Laura have long hair, except Laura's is probably longer then Colette's.

Genis and Raine went inside to get Colette.

"Ocean. I take it you weren't really staying in that Inn with your uncle, were you?" Raine asked out of nowhere.

Why hide it now? "You're right." I admitted, then added "It's just me and Laura, but we weren't usually in Iselia."

She didn't ask any more questions, I guessed she had originally thought I was alone, I had too.

I stared at the bow for awhile, taking in the events of the day.

"We're getting equipped first thing in the morning." Kratos. Breaking me out of my trance.

"…All right." I still wasn't that happy about waking up at 6am, but I figured complaining would get me nowhere.

I was still wearing my cargo pants afterward, but Kratos had bought some leather guard things, it was strange, but tolerable. I pointed out that the desert would be really hot, so I ended up wearing a tank top-like thing, and a jacket similar to Raine's, and Kratos made us all wear leather guard underneath our clothes. Laura kept her ordinary clothes-black skinny jeans and a hoodie, (Lloyd had pointed out that they seemed like strange clothes, and she countered with what he was wearing.) on, and wore leather guard both had messenger bag looking bags for supplies.

The walk was endless. The path ahead looked endless too. Colette and Laura were the only ones who really tried conversation, and Laura avoided contact with Colette if she could help it. There were also times where the only sound was whatever our footsteps made. I was starting to wish Lloyd and Genis had come along.

Did I mention the walk was endless?

"We should arrive in Triet tomorrow." Kratos assured everyone around the fire.

"You three get sleep, you need it." Raine added.

No one had to tell us, we were asleep instantly.

"Colette!" Awakened at Raine's voice, Colette jumped up.

I said something along the lines of: "Hwah?"

"Someone's coming." Colette whispered. "Should we let Laura sleep?"

Raine shook her head and went to stand beside Kratos.

"Skittles!" I hissed.

Laura was awake. "I heard skittles."

"Stay there." Kratos called. We exchanged questioning looks.

"Lloyd?"

Wait, what? That wasn't supposed to happen.

It happened in the Anime

Oh. That made some sense.

"Lloyd!"

"Hey!"

"I'm confused." Laura whispered. "That didn't happen in the game."

"Nope, but it did happen in the anime."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"I see...so the village..." Raine murmured.

It was morning, and we had just started toward Triet again. Genis and Lloyd had just started to tell the story of what had happened. Neither Laura or I were paying much attention-she was watching Kratos and I was staring at the sand. Why was it so damn hot? It wasn't helping to distract me from the fact that my entire body seemed to reject the idea of walking another day through this desert. I'd never walked for an entire day before-exsphere or not-and I'd never been in a hot desert this long either.

"Our house burned down too." Genis added solemnly.

"Really..." Sounded like we weren't the only ones paying half attention.

"I'm still tired." I groaned. The game makes it look so fast, and the world so small, but in reality we still hadn't made it to Triet, though Kratos claimed we were really close.

"Me too." Laura, Lloyd, and Genis added.

Kratos sighed. "You really will get in the way. Be thankful we only ran into few monsters yesterday."

"No one asked for your opinion." Lloyd muttered.

Kratos humphed and moved forward.

"That guy really bugs me." Lloyd glared at the walking Kratos.

* * *

"Are you really 18?" Lloyd asked Laura for the millionth time. He was getting bored, and this was one of his recurring topics.

"Yup."

"You're _Really _18."

"Yeah."

"You don't look it."

"I know, I look 13."

"Kinda. Maybe it's because you're kinda short, how tall are you anyway?"

"five feet."

Lloyd turned to me. "What about you?"

"5'2".

Lloyd grinned. "I'm 5'8"

I turned to Colette, "How tall are you?"

"Me? 5'2 also."

"I wonder how tall the professor is." Lloyd wondered aloud.

"5'5" Genis answered.

"I'm the tallest!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Kratos is taller." Laura said simply.

"How tall are you?" Lloyd asked the mercenary.

"Hmph. Why do you ask?"

"Random curiosity." I supplied.

Kratos sighed. "6'½."

"So Kratos is the tallest." Genis added.

"What about you? You're the shortest. How tall are you?"

Genis sighed. "4'8"

It was a relieving moment when we finally saw the oasis, and Triet with it.  
_  
What did we get ourselves into?_


	8. Breakfast and a Deal

**Me: Hey Channey, say the disclaimer!**  
**Channey: huh, why? …Nevermind. TerraCombatir owns NOTHING.**  
**Me: Hey! **  
** Channey: You also don't own Zelos**  
**Me: And you don't own his sword.**

*Sigh* On with the story…

* * *

I awoke with Jon shaking my arm. "Wake up."

"What is it"? I asked him in a very tired voice.

"Zelos wants to see both of us downstairs" he told me. I shot out of bed instantly.

"Wow' Jon said "and you were always a heavy sleeper".

We went downstairs and we saw Zelos sitting at a table littered with food. There was toast, egg, sausages, bacon, cereal-pretty much anything you can think of, and a big cake with a Z iced on the top.

"Look at all of this-!" _I bet Jas and Laura wish they were here. _I thought, eyeing the bacon and cake. Although in Laura's case-not the bacon.

"Ah good. I trust you both had a pleasant sleep?" Sebastian asked us. To be honest, I hadn't even noticed the butler's presence. 

"Yes we did, thank you." I said for the both of us. _Of course we did, we're at Zelos Wilder's mansion!  
_  
"That's good to hear. Have a seat, I have many jobs to attend to."

"Have some bacon." Zelos offered. "The best for a couple of my adoring fans."

Jon didn't hesitate, he grabbed a handful.

"Jon loves bacon." I said to no one in particular, though it was probably meant for Zelos.

Zelos nodded. I was still questioning my sanity.

"Before I ask you anything" He started. "We're going to wait for another guest. Eat as much as you want though."

I nodded. Zelos poured a second (or at least the second i'd seen) cup of coffee. He was quiet. I realized.

I looked over the eggs, settled for scrambled, and started eating. I was trying to guess who this guest was.

I didn't have to wonder for long though, a ninja clad in purple stormed through the door, Sebastian dismissed, she walked over to the table.  
Zelos had a grin on his face almost instantly.

"See?" He said, gesturing to us. "I didn't make them up."

Sheena paused, trying to find a retort.

"Aw come on hunny, at least sit and have a bite to eat, I had the best prepared for you."

"No, you were trying to show off." Sheena murmured.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"Lady Sheena-it would be a waste not to eat something while you are here. You will be setting out tomorrow, correct?" Sebastian persuaded.  
_Where did he come from? _Maybe he just knew a Sheena and Zelos argument a mile away, having lived in this mansion as long as he must've.  
Sheena opened her mouth to introduce herself-but I cut her off. (Again).

"No need to introduce yourself" I told her "You're Sheena Fujibayashi, you are a ninja from the hidden village of Mizuho, also a summoner. Your weapon? Cards with charms imbedded in them, Tell Corrine I say hi."

A look of confusion marked Sheena's face. "Zelos!" She growled, before looking to see a mirror look of confusion settle on his face, before he brushed it away, like it didn't surprise him.

Zelos held his palms up. "It wasn't me. I didn't tell them anything, honest, Sheena!"

"Oh really?"

"Actually-he didn't tell us." I answered quickly.

"He did the same thing to me. Looks like you're not just my fan."

"Oh." She looked somewhat curious. "So how did you know about me?"

"I've heard of you before."

"Like I said last night, They know about Sylvarant." Zelos added.

"I also know that your current mission is to assassinate the chosen of Sylvarant-Colette Brunel."

"How-?" She stopped herself, and took a glimpse at Zelos.

"Beats me." He said simply.

"I could give you her description and everything." I added.

"And how would I know you're telling the truth?"

"I don't have anywhere to hide. You'd find me easily if you wanted to. I'm sure it would be easy for Mizuho to find someone like me, even if I did try to hide, so punish me if I'm lying."

Both Sheena and Zelos were quiet now. Someone really should've been there to take a picture, they hadn't fought or anything.

Jon was still taking the scene in-he still doubted any of this was actually happening, not that I blamed him, I still wasn't sure myself.

"Do you know as much as he does?" She asked Jon.

"Yeah."

"I say, take them with you-they could lead you right to the chosen."

"What if we don't want to go?" I asked, though I didn't mean it. I just wanted to know the answer.

"You've got nowhere else to go, right? You're obviously not from Meltokio, the way you weren't used to the papal knights and all, and besides, weren't you wondering if your sister was in Sylvarant?"

Damn, Zelos sure knew how to read a person.

"You're right." I said at last, why lie? "If you want me to go, fine. I'll go."

"But-"

"Sheena, this will make your job so much easier-assuming they know what they're talking about, and my guess is they do."

"Zelos! I can't just-"

"Sure you can, especially if the Chosen himself asks. Are you in too?"

Jon shrugged. "Sure."

Sheena sighed, accepting the deal. "Hey, I haven't even gotten the two of your names yet."

"I'm Channey."

"I'm Jonathan."


	9. Triet

Disclaimer: Laura does not punch Colette in the face in this chapter.

* * *

"Urgh! Why is it so hot?" Lloyd complained.

"According to Legend, somewhere in this area is a gate that leads to Efreet. The heat in this area is due to Efreet's influence." Genis answered.

"A gate that leads to Efreet? Could that be…"

"Yeah I'm sure that's the seal we're supposed to find."

"Wow, you know a lot of stuff!"

"That's because I don't sleep in class like you do."

"At any rate-" Kratos cut in. "That does indeed fit the description of the fire seal"

Kratos's original intention for Triet itself was for it to be a brief visit.

Lloyd, Genis, Laura and I (and possibly Colette too, though she wouldn't admit it) had other ideas.

"I'm so beat. I want to rest." Genis breathed once we reached the town.

"Yeah let's head to the Inn and talk there." Lloyd said, casting a quick glimpse at Kratos and Raine for approval before walking off.

"…sweet…wonderful…shade." I muttered before practically collapsing on the rightmost bed in the Triet Inn.

Laura didn't waste any words. She promptly fell into place on the neighboring bed. Lloyd joined her-there were only two beds-and Colette and  
Genis had already sat on the right bed too. Anything was better then standing out in that desert.

Kratos leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Raine stood close to him. _Aren't you tired at all, Raine?_

A brief explanation on exspheres was given, but thankfully we didn't need it. I heard Raine talk, but I doubt that I absorbed half of what she said. No matter.

"Well then, Is there any inhibitor ore among these materials?"

The others went to look, I didn't bother, and noticed Laura didn't either. We already knew it was there. Lloyd volunteered to fix the key crest and Kratos sent Colette, Genis, Laura and me to go shopping for whatever gels, life bottles, ect. We'd already used up.

It was almost sunset when we got back, and Kratos let us rest.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd gone to bed so early.

Normally, we're both (both me and Laura) practically nocturnal, but we were so exhausted that we didn't even say anything before crashing into dreamless sleep.

"Kratos…" Laura murmured. Awake at the sound of a door opening and closing, however faint."  
"Laura…You shouldn't be awake at this hour. Get some rest."  
"Ight. Have a good sleep Kratos."  
"..."

* * *

"…Smine?"

Ack. Morning already?

"Oh good. You're awake." Colette chirped. "I tried waking Laura up earlier-but…"

"You couldn't do it?" I asked, half awake.

"Heheh. Nope."  
_  
Probably a good thing too. Laura might've punched her in the face.  
_  
"I'll wake her up." I managed a smile. "Thanks for the wakeup call."

"No problem!" As Colette left, I sighed. I was so _not _ready to get up.

There were a couple of ways to wake up the unwakable Laura. One of them-Take Duckie from her arms.

How had Laura managed to come here with Duckie, anyway?

Not only had Laura managed to come here with Duckie (Her stuffed animal duck) but she had a stash of skittles stored away in her backpack, messenger bag, whatever.

Man, what would I do right now for some smarties or my own bed?

Laura's eyes opened. "…time to wake up?"

"Yep."

* * *

Everyone was awake and ready before Lloyd.

I was about to ask to go check on him,(shade) but he came running out, surprised that we were already waiting for him.

"We can finally head out to release the seal." Kratos said.

"Yes. I'll do my best." Colette vowed.

"The seal is in the Triet Ruins southwest of here." Raine explained.

"Cool! Let's go check out that seal!" Lloyd was already excited, despite already being out in the desert, or was I the only one who was already bothered by that fact?

"We'll see if that enthusiasm lasts…"

"I'll be fine! Just you watch!"

On the way there-Kratos offered lectures (mostly directed at Lloyd) about fighting. Lloyd tried to ignore them, and when he realized he couldn't, accepted them, but didn't hide his annoyance or enthusiasm, Laura paid full attention. She asked him questions, she ran into a couple battles with monsters just so Kratos could help her.

* * *

"Ah. So hot…man, I'm beat."  
_  
I can relate._ I'd been dragging myself this whole way. How much farther were the Rheiards?

"See? You're already worn out."

"I'm sick of this desert."

Noishe whined, drawing our attention.

"What's wrong Noishe?"

"Be on your guard, there are enemies about!" Kratos scolded.

"Oh great…another battle."

"I love it when he talks like that!" Laura whispered.


End file.
